Best Present Ever
by umbreonblue
Summary: Otori receives a call from his boyfriend, saying that there's a present waiting for him.


On his birthday, Otori was about to get a very sweet present.

His boyfriend called him earlier, telling him that there's a surprise waiting for him in his room. About to open the door, he knocks first. "Come in!" yells his boyfriend. Entering the room and closing the door behind him, Otori sees his boyfriend Hoshitani, in a Santa puppy outfit (ears and hat) in his bed with a bow on top of his head. Did I mention that he's also naked?

"You're my present?" Otori asks, pleasantly surprised. Hoshitani smiles shyly, "Yes. Do you like it, Itsuki?" Itsuki smiles, climbing onto the bed, "I love it," and they kiss passionately.

"I'll open my present now, Yuta," Itsuki says as strips, taking off his clothes and tossing them across the room. Then, he takes the bow off, kissing his boyfriend again.

Breaking off the kiss, Itsuki runs his hands anywhere and everywhere he can, eventually getting to his prize. Grabbing onto the already hard and dripping erection, he strokes vigorously, Yuta moaning loudly. It's a good thing the walls are soundproof.

"Ah! S-stop! I'm gonna...!" Yuta moans out, causing Itsuki to stop, leaving him panting and wanting more. Itsuki just smiles as he starts biting and playing with his nipples. "Ah!" Yuta moans, Itsuki stopping after a few minutes, his boyfriend's nipples perked up and red. He then proceeds to suck, kiss and bite his neck, from shoulder to jawline, leaving marks in his wake. Yuta moans lowly, trying to keep it in. Every small sound he makes only fuels Itsuki's drive to make him scream.

Having had enough foreplay, Itsuki's hard and dripping already from hearing those moans, so he checks the nightstand. Only he finds a vibrator and butt plug along with the lube.

Raising an eyebrow, Itsuki asks, "You brought toys tonight, Yuta?" Yuta blushes, "Well... I figured you'd want to try them...but, you don't have to if you don't want to. We can always save them for later."

Itsuki smiles at him, "No... I think I'll try them tonight." Yuta's shocked, "Eh? Really?!" Itsuki nods, "It's my birthday, so I should do what I want, right?~" Yuta blushes again, and simply nods, spreading his legs in anticipation.

Hearing the cap open, Itsuki squeezes a generous amount of lube on Yuta's hole, then on his own fingers. Itsuki circles a single finger around Yuta's hole before pushing it in. Yuta gasps, but quickly relaxes, feeling uncomfortable. The finger twists and curls randomly, then thrusts in and out, getting Yuta used to it. Suddenly, Yuta screams, "Ahh~!" Itsuki smirks, "There it is~!" He found Yuta's prostate.

He thrusts his finger a few more times before putting in a second finger, Yuta groaning as he feels the stretch, feeling the fingers curl and rub his insides, scissoring him open. When Itsuki puts in a third finger, it stings quite a bit, but the pleasure of his prostate bring hit with every thrust and rubbed without mercy overwhelmed the pain. Yuta moans loudly, almost screaming.

Itsuki takes his fingers out, Yuta whining at the loss, his hole dripping wet, but getting a quick kiss as collateral. "Time to try out that vibrator, Puppy," Itsuki smiles as he takes hold of it. A long vibrator that almost looks like a dog's tail with a remote control next to it. Pushing the vibrator against Yuta's hole, silently warning him before pushing it in. "Ahhh!" Yuta screams as only a quarter of it was inside him. It definitely feels bigger than three fingers. Yuta pants, Itsuki waiting for him to give the OK.

When Yuta nods, Itsuki pushes the vibrator in a few more inches, Yuta moaning in pain at the stretch. Once it was all the way inside, Itsuki leans back to look at him. Yuta all hot and bothered with a vibrator inside of him, flushed and panting, cock dripping and at attention. Pleased, Itsuki grabs the remote, setting it to low, the vibrator buzzing to life. "Ah!" Yuta moans as he feels the vibrations inside. It's pleasurable, and good. So good!

"Glad you like your tail, Puppy," Itsuki comments. Yuta blushes, not realizing that he said that out loud. Itsuki decides to turn it up to mid, the vibrations getting intense. "Ah! Ah!" Yuta moans as he feels it within him, arching his back. Itsuki grabs the vibrator, and thrusts it in and partly out before thrusting in again. Yuta moans loudly.

"Hm... If you think that's pleasurable, why don't I turn it up to high?" Itsuki says, turned on by watching the vibrator disappear and reappear inside him, turning up the vibrations even more, making them even more intense and pleasurable as he continues to thrust. Yuta screams, feeling the vibrations deep within his core, hitting his prostate hard. It only takes a few thrusts before he comes onto the sheets, screaming, "Ahhhh~!"

Yuta pants as Itsuki turns off the vibrations, and takes it out with a wet pop. Tossing the vibrator to the side, Itsuki's hard and dripping cock is pushed against the open, twitching hole. "Ah! W-wait! No!" Yuta yells before feeling the cock thrust into him, screaming, "Ahhhh~!"

Itsuki moans as he feels the wet, tight heat around his cock, tempted to just start thrusting already, but wills himself to wait. "Look at you... You swallowed my cock whole... And you're sucking me in already... Your hole, **you** , must love being filled, huh..." Itsuki comments as he tries to distract himself. Yuta pants as he gets used to the familiar, hard and hot cock inside of him. His body remembers it well, adjusting to it. Whimpering, he pushes against Itsuki, begging, "Move...!" Itsuki complies, thrusting in and out at a steady pace, Yuta moaning. Itsuki tries several angles before he hits Yuta's prostate, causing him to scream.

Music to his ears, Itsuki thrusts into that spot again and again, without mercy or holding back, Yuta wrapping his legs around Itsuki's waist, pulling him in deeper, screaming, feeling his insides convulse wildly. This only increased the pleasure the both felt. Both of them breathe raggedly, Itsuki still thrusting into him hard and deep, Yuta pushing back against him, wanting more.

"Ah!... Ha! ...Ah! I'm gonna...! Cum!" Yuta screams, still feeling the thrusts hit his very core. Itsuki moans, "Me too...!" With one more hard thrust, Yuta comes onto the sheets and both of their stomachs, screaming, "Ahhhhhhhh~!" Itsuki, feeling Yuta's insides clench down in his cock, thrusts a few more times before thrusting in deep, moaning as he comes hard inside Yuta, spraying directly on his prostate, coating his insides white, and filling him up to the brim with hot cum. Yuta moans softly at the feeling of being filled with warmth.

They collapse on top of each other, panting in exhaustion. "Mm...! You came so much... I'm so full..." Yuta comments, smiling in satisfaction. Itsuki smiles back before pulling out, Yuta whimpering at the loss, cum leaking out of his open hole. Before any more cum leaked out, Itsuki put the small butt plug in, "Ah!" Yuta yells, his insides still sensitive. With the butt plug in place, Itsuki smiles in satisfaction, "There. Now, you'll feel full in the morning." Yuta blushes, whimpering as he shifts, feeling the plug inside of him move, positioned very close to his prostate.

They kiss deeply again, cuddling, then doze off into sleep. "Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas, Itsuki," Yuta mumbles before he falls asleep in Itsuki's arms. Itsuki smiles fondly at him, taking off the puppy ears and setting them aside before kissing his boyfriend's forehead, and putting a blanket on them both. "Thank you, Yuta. Goodnight," Itsuki smiles as he goes off to dreamland.

* * *

The next morning...

Yuta was still sound asleep in his arms when Itsuki wakes up. Smiling, Itsuki cuddles his boyfriend some more before noticing the mistletoe on the bedpost. Blinking, then smiling, Itsuki kisses Yuta again, waking him up. "Itsuki... Good morning," Yuta lazily smiles. Itsuki smiles back, "Good morning, Yuta..."

"Are you OK after last night?" Itsuki asks. Yuta pouts, "Define OK..." Yuta sighs, "You didn't hold back at all, did you? I probably will be OK in a couple days, but I definitely can't get out of bed today." Itsuki hums, "That sounds about right. Well... Let me take care of you, OK? It's the least I could do after such a wonderful night." Yuta blushes, "O-OK... But, no funny business!" Itsuki laughs, "Hai, hai."


End file.
